


The Truth Will Set You Free?

by Kittymama85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittymama85/pseuds/Kittymama85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Sam. He keeps trying to convince you to tell Dean how you really feel, but you're a stubborn chick. Will the truth really set you free? Does getting kidnapped help Dean realize what you mean to him or fuel his desire to push you away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screw you, Sam!

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted sexual assault in later chapters, but no actual rape occurs. Monsters can be so gross!

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I watched the disgusting display of affection from across the bar. Well, I wouldn’t call it affection so much as shameless groping with an intent of much more. As many times as I had seen such a thing, I could never get used to it. I tried to tell myself many times that I didn’t care, but my body always seemed to betray my inner mantra with a tense glare and a slow fire inside my belly.

“Just tell him.” Sam’s frustrated whisper jerked me from my thoughts and I quickly snapped my attention back towards him, clearly caught.

“Tell him what?” I scowled, taking a large gulp from my beer. I fixed my eyes on the bottles of liquor in front of me, not looking my friend in the eye. He was always so damned observant, which wasn’t always a bad thing. However, I was not in the mood for another one of his pep talks when it came to his brother.

“Don’t play dumb.” He shot a glance over at Dean and the scantily clad blonde next to the jukebox. “He’s only doing it to get a rise out of you.”

“I don’t care.” I shrugged then signaled to the bartender for another beer. 

“Clearly, not true.”

“So, what, you’re a mind reader now?”

“You’re pretty easy to read.”

“Yeah? What am I thinking right now?” I turned and fixed him with an emotionless stare, my eyes already starting to cloud with a pretty decent buzz.

“Screw you.”

“Good guess, but it was fuck you.”

“This has gone on long enough.” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’re both driving me crazy.”

“I’m not doing anything!” I whispered harshly.

“Exactly. You should be doing something.”

“Sam…” I rubbed my eyes slowly, trying to concentrate on the words forming in my brain. It was becoming increasingly more difficult with each swig of my beer and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and slip into sweet, ignorant slumber. 

“If you just tell him how you feel…”

“Sam, I love you to death, but for fuck sake!” I hadn’t meant to raise my voice, but my inhibitions were starting to waver. He looked shocked for a brief moment, even taking the precaution to scoot back in his chair a little. His jaw flexed and I could tell he was itching to say something else. 

“Please,” I begged, softly this time. I gripped his arm and gave it a small squeeze in apology. “I just can’t tonight.”

“Fine.” He straightened his posture and found interest in a nearby TV while I downed the rest of my beer, a little too quickly.

I had to get out of there. I couldn’t stand the tension from Sam, who I had clearly injured with my harsh tone, and the flaunting of Dean’s latest conquest. I stood, reaching into my pocket for some bills to pay my tab.

“I’m going back to the room,” I mumbled, tossing the money on the bar. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, but didn’t turn to acknowledge me and it tugged at my heart. I hated fighting with him, especially since we had grown so close over the past several months. He was like the brother I never had; the big protector.

I sighed and slid up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his back. I felt him stiffen at first, wanting to pretend that he could actually stay mad at me for long. He lost the battle within seconds and gently patted my interlaced fingers, his way of assuring me that all was OK. I smiled against him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before letting go.

As I started to turn, a wall of solid, six foot flesh blocked my exit and I nearly jumped at the sudden closeness. “Fuck, Dean.”

“Easy there, tiger.” He smirked, reaching out to steady me as I clutched my chest. “Going somewhere?”

“Back to the room,” I mumbled, not letting my eyes connect with his. I glanced past him to see the blonde leaning seductively against the jukebox, watching him. We locked eyes for a brief second and I could swear she was sizing me up.

“Seriously? Haven’t even been here an hour.”

“I’ve seen enough,” I answered flatly, stealing another glance at the woman. My nostrils flared involuntarily and I could feel another rush of heat making its way up my neck and into my face. I quickly pulled myself together, but the episode had not gone unnoticed by Dean’s ever watchful eye. He threw a sideways glance where my attention had been.

“Are you mad or somethin’?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” 

“What is it with you Winchesters?” I gritted my teeth, trying to control the alcohol from loosening my lips too much. “I just want to go to bed. Is that a crime?”

“No, sweetheart, not a crime,” Dean growled back at me. “You really should stick around though.”

“Why?”

“I’m sure there’s someone here willing to fuck the bitch out of you for one night.”

I could faintly hear Sam’s warning tone as he pushed back from the bar, his drink forgotten amidst the storm brewing in front of him. Everything else around me seemed to fade into black and all I could see was the look of shock on Dean’s face as my hand connected fiercely with his right cheek. 

I was instantly lifted off the ground as Sam’s arms looped around my waist and I was vaguely aware of being carried off in the direction of the front door. I struggled with him out of instinct, never willing to let someone or something overpower me but I was silenced by the roughness of his voice.

“Enough!” He set me down, not too gently, once the cool air of the evening hit my burning skin. “You need to calm down.”

“I...he...that sonofa…”

“What the hell?!” Leave it to Dean to continue to instigate as he came charging onto the sidewalk. “What is your problem?”

“Dean…”

“You are my problem!” I pointed an accusatory finger at him, but was unable to take another step closer due to Sam’s purposeful barrier between us. “Always trying to push my Goddamn buttons!”

“How? What in the hell have I done to you?”

“Like you don’t know,” I sneered.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking, woman!”

“Both of you, just shut up!”

The force behind Sam’s voice made us both snap our mouths shut and take an uneasy step back. In an instant I felt like a small child being chastised for poking the bear.

“She’s pissed at you, because she loves you,” he said exasperated, turning to his brother with arms out to his sides. Then, as I feared, he turned his attention to me. “He keeps pushing your buttons because he wants you to admit it.”

I swallowed hard as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I couldn’t believe the betrayal; Sam had promised to let it go. The fact that the “truth” was out there in the universe now made my stomach twist in knots. I was willing to live without ever knowing if Dean could be capable of reciprocating romantic feelings, but now I was faced with the distinct possibility of rejection. Sam said he had wanted me to admit it, but not that he shared the sentiment.

“Screw you, Sam!” I cried, not wanting to stick around for whatever came next. I turned on my heel and stomped off towards the motel which was just across the street. I bit my lip, willing my tears back into my head, at least until I was safely in my room. I never cried in front of them and I wasn’t going to start now. 

I fumbled with my keys, cursing loudly when I dropped them in the dirt. Once I finally managed to get a grip, I entered my room and slammed the door behind me. Then, I walked over to slam and lock the door that joined our rooms together, breaking the code of always being in the line of sight in case of trouble.

I fell onto the bed, my head spinning beyond recognition. I was plagued with the fear that I would have to leave tomorrow, unable to face Dean after tonight’s big reveal. It had been awkward and painful enough to deal with the unrequited feelings before, but now it would be damn near unbearable to even look him in the face. 

It was true; I loved Dean. I tried not to love him, especially after learning about his extracurricular activities with random women early on. He was always very open about his sexual escapades and I couldn’t expect him to change, but every now and then I caught glimpses of promise. He always seemed to take extra care to ensure my safety, despite my years of training as a hunter. He tolerated my quirks and even found some of them “adorable” as he put it. He let me drive Baby, a feat no one other than Sam had accomplished. I even entertained the idea that he meant to touch me or be close to me more often than not. I’m pretty sure I caught him on several occasions staring at me, but it could have been wishful thinking. He never made a move or propositioned me though and if Dean Winchester wanted something, he certainly didn’t hesitate.

I secretly wished I loved Sam the way I loved Dean. It would have been easier. Sam was always so open with his feelings, very different from his brother. I was often amazed that they were even related. Why couldn’t I fall for the sweet, emotionally available, pretty guy? I must be a masochist. 

I decided to curb the impending headache and took a couple aspirin with a glass of water. I was no longer buzzed, but my adrenaline was causing a slow throb in my temples. I also decided to keep my mind distracted by cracking open my laptop to research a future case; possibly one I could handle on my own.

About twenty minutes later I heard the front door to the adjoining room open and close, but I could only make out one set of footsteps trudging through. I somehow sensed that it was Sam and frowned as I thought of the implications. Dean was either still at the bar drinking away or had already gone back to the blonde’s house for his usual. Once again, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

I knew it wouldn’t be long until Sam came knocking on the door to check on me and I just didn’t want to deal with it tonight. I shut down my laptop, grabbed my nighttime gear of grey cotton shorts and an old, black Poison t-shirt that was beginning to tear in certain spots, and entered the bathroom. I immediately turned on the shower, drowning out any knocks or cell phone ringtones that may have threatened my peaceful wallowing.

l undressed and climbed in as soon as the water was warm enough, sighing as the stream beat down heavily on my body. I could feel all my muscles loosening up and inhaled the sweet scent of my pomegranate body wash. There was something about a nice, hot shower that seemed to cure all the ailments of the body and soul. I lost myself in memories of my childhood, old hunts with my parents and then some more recent times with the Winchesters. I only focused on the good times for now, wishing that everything could be normal again.

I must have remained there for at least thirty minutes because when I looked down at my fingers, they had started to shrivel slightly. I dried myself slowly and went through my normal routine of brushing my teeth, lotioning every inch of my body because I couldn’t stand the feeling of dry, post shower skin (another “adorable” quirk) and blow drying my hair. I dressed myself, hugging the Poison shirt to my frame in nostalgic bliss. If I ever got to sneak away, I was going to find tickets to a show. Maybe I could run away with Bret Michaels and forget all this hunting and Winchester nonsense. I chuckled softly to myself and opened the bathroom door back to reality.

I froze when I saw an uninvited guest sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard with his shoes off. He was staring right at me with those intense green eyes and I nearly bolted back into the bathroom like a frightened animal.

“Dean…” I swallowed hard, still rooted in my spot. “How did you…” I realized exactly who I was talking to and chided myself. Dean could break into anything he wanted to. “What are you doing here?”

He didn’t say anything, just stared at me with those smoldering eyes. I honestly couldn’t tell what he was thinking and it drove me crazy. I suddenly wished I had Sam here to interpret that unspoken Winchester language. 

Dean stood and made his way over to me, taking care not to spook me as I must have looked like a deer in headlights. He stopped inches from me and I could feel the heat of his body as the hairs on my arm stood straight up. He was looking at me so intensely that I could feel my knees begin to buckle, but I held on.

“Is it true?” His voice was soft but firm, wanting an honest answer. I almost didn’t comprehend because I was too busy concentrating on my breathing.

“Is what true?”

“What Sammy said outside the bar. That you…” he trailed off, unable to say the words.

That broke my daze and I sighed heavily, running my hand down the length of my face. I wasn’t ready for this moment of truth. Couldn’t I just keep the guise up a little longer? I felt like an hourglass was about to be flipped over, counting down the hours until I had no choice but to slip away unnoticed. 

“Yes,” was my miserable response as I dropped my gaze to the floor. I couldn’t stand to see the reaction on his face.


	2. Monsters Have Needs Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought admitting your feelings for Dean was the worst thing that could happen to you...you were so very wrong.

The throbbing in my head sent chills of pain down my entire spine as I slowly opened my eyes to the darkness surrounding me. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision and a drop of liquid made its way down the side of my face, nearly blinding me again. I could tell by the iron like smell in the air that it was blood, which would explain why my skull felt like splitting open. I attempted to reach up and assess my injury but found that my wrists were bound behind me.

“What the fuck?” I murmured, thoroughly confused by the current situation. I shut my eyes tight, concentrating hard on deciphering the mystery behind my dilemma. 

I get flashes of Sam and Dean in my head, along with some angry words and doors slamming. I remember fighting with Dean and then a nice, hot shower. God, that hot shower sounded wondrous right about now. Then, Dean was in front of me, waiting for my answer. Oh shit.

“Look who’s finally awake,” a smooth, male voice spoke from the corner of the room. I immediately stiffened, searching for the source of the voice but to no avail. Everything was still so dark and my head swam, so much so that I fought a wave of nausea.

“Who are you?” 

“I’m the one you’ve been lookin for, darlin’.”

My brow wrinkled as I was momentarily void of any rational thought. Who I’ve been looking for? Wait, we had all been working on a case when Dean had convinced us to take a break for a drink or two across the street. Women had been disappearing from their beds and reappearing weeks later, disoriented and ranting about a demon. They would insist that they were impregnated and their children ripped away from them, which of course was impossible within such a short period of time. Most of them were simply committed to a psych ward, doctors explaining away their delusions with post traumatic stress after being kidnapped and assaulted. Of course, the Winchesters and I weren’t buying it.

“You’re the demon that’s been kidnapping women.”

“I go by many different names in many cultures.” He must have flicked a switch because in an instant a soft light filled the room and I squinted. “Boto, Trauco, Tokolosh…”

“An Incubus.” I stated flatly.

Once my eyes adjusted I was able to focus on the being standing about ten feet in front of me. I had expected something more sinister, but I found myself gazing upon a very attractive and whimsical man in a well tailored, grey suit. He must have seen the confusion in my face and chuckled softly.

“Not what you expected?” 

I quickly looked away, not daring to make eye contact and fall under his spell. However, seeing his face brought back the memory of how I ended up here. It was my fault. My little confession had left both mine and Dean’s guard down, albeit for just a moment. We didn’t have time to react or grab a weapon when the front door came bursting open and two men, one of them being the man in front of me, came barging in. I faintly remembered hearing a scuffle next door, no doubt Sam being under attack as well. Dean had instinctively, as always, used himself as a human shield against the attackers but it all happened too fast. Then, lights out.

“Where are my friends?” I asked through gritted teeth.

“Oh they’re here, safe and sound.” He took a few steps towards me and I shrunk back into the chair I was bound to. I caught a whiff of his scent and I found myself disgusted with how much I enjoyed the aroma. 

“What do you want?”

“Well, you see the thing with children is--especially _my_ children--they grow up so fast. They really start to eat you out of house and home.” He grinned, stopping mere inches from me. “I figured might as well not waste a perfectly good meal by killing them right away.”

“So you’re going to feed us to your little bastard, freako children?” 

“Not you, my dear.” I grimaced when he reached out to caress my hair. “You still have a purpose.” I gave a scream of surprise when he twisted his fingers around my dark curls and gave a vicious tug. “But don’t speak of my children in such a manner, bitch.”

My scream must have been loud enough to reach the boys, wherever they were being kept because I heard Sam’s muffled cry of my name followed by a series of angry words from Dean, which I could only speculate as threats.

“So, what? You’re going to knock me up like all those other women?” I was trying to sound unaffected by the implication, but deep down I felt a sharp pang of dread. Under normal circumstances I could defend myself pretty well but I’d read about the undeniable allure that these creatures used to captivate their victims. Some kind of mind control that left women helpless.

“Oh, not me. Although you would be a tasty morsel to devour.” He reached out once again, this time to caress my cheek. “I have a son who’s come of age recently. He needs some practice before I send him out into the world. You know, a safe place to hone his skills without fear of being caught.”

I literally had to choke back the bile in my throat at his words. This night had gone from bad, to worse, to inconceivably fucked up. Being used for batting practice wasn’t exactly how I pictured my evening. My petty problems of dealing with my feelings for Dean seemed so small now.

“I hope he’s ready for a fight,” I hissed.

“I’m sure he’s going to enjoy breaking you, beautiful.” He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. “Perfectly ripe.”

I jerked my body away from his, wishing I could slap that disgusting look of pleasure off his face. If I managed to get out of this, I was going to enjoy slicing his Goddamn head off. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He reached down and started to undo my restraints. “I can’t have you looking like a bloody mess for my son.”

As soon as I felt the ropes drop from my wrists I sprang up from the chair, knocking it backwards. I turned to catch him with a right hook, but he had anticipated my move and grasped my wrist tightly before I could make contact. He grabbed the back of my neck with his other hand and forced me to look into his eyes. Before I could snap my eyes shut, a haze creeped into the crevices of my brain and I found myself mesmerized by the deep blue pools in front of me. 

“Be a good girl.” The words rolled off his tongue like honey. I wanted to be a good girl, just like he asked. I also wanted to scrub my flesh until it bled where he touched me. It was an internal battle of will against the hypnosis I was under, but my body only reacted to his request. I was not going to fight back. “Let’s take a walk.”

I nodded and turned towards the doorway, not flinching as he put his hand on the small of my back and urged me forward. I wanted to reach around and claw his eyes out, but not before I kissed those full, sensuous lips of his. _Ugh! Make this shit stop!_

We walked down a long, dimly lit hallway with plush carpet and beautiful red and gold wallpaper. Picture frames lined the walls with various faces, young and old that I assumed were generations of Incubi. Family seemed very important to him and no doubt would carry on for as long as there were women to impregnate and souls to feed on.

I could hear Dean and Sam’s voices growing louder as we approached the end of the hall and I heaved a sigh of relief that they were still alive. I also prayed that they were cooking up some kind of plan to escape because I was completely worthless at the moment. 

My heart clenched as the Incubus steered me into the room where they were being held captive, tied to chairs as I had been. At first they didn’t notice since I was in their peripheral and they were in mid argument with two other Incubi, a man and a woman of equally intense looks.

“Sam,” I breathed, causing them both to snap their attention towards the door. “Dean.” 

“Are you ok?” Sam asked excitedly.

“Did they hurt you?” Dean demanded before I could open my mouth to answer. He looked positively desperate, tugging at his restraints.

“Caught in a bit of a mind fuck right now, but fine otherwise.” 

Sam’s eyes swept over me, widening in realization when he saw that I was not bound but my fists clenched and unclenched in a feeble attempt to regain control of my body.

“He’s controlling you right now.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“You sonofabitch,” Dean growled, his eyes flickering to my captor. “If you lay a finger on her--”

“Oh we’ll be laying much more than a finger on her, I can assure you.” He smiled and winked at Dean, hooking his arm around my waist in defiance. 

I could see a flicker in Dean’s eyes that always worried me ever since he returned from Hell. I knew deep down that he would never hurt Sam and I, but that kind of blind rage was always a bit of a liability. Sometimes it clouded his judgement and only served to worsen the situation.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Dean said through clenched teeth.

“Idle threats.” My captor scoffed and leaned in close to my ear. “Let’s show him what happens when he runs off at the mouth.”

I fought against the panic rising up in my chest as I realized someone was about to get hurt and I was powerless to stop it. I certainly hadn’t expected that I would be the one causing harm.

“Hit him,” he commanded, pointing at Dean.

“No,” I hissed, digging my heels into the carpet as best I could. I felt an itch in the palm of my right hand as all the nerve endings stood at attention to the sound of his voice. He grabbed my neck, forcing me to look into his eyes again.

“Do as I say, beautiful. _Hit him hard_.”

I felt tears building up in my eyes, but my feet started to move towards Dean without my permission. Sam struggled against his restraints in vain, glaring at that creature who had me under his spell.

“Leave her alone!”

“You wait your turn.” He grinned, enjoying the little game.

I stopped in front of Dean, a couple tears spilling over and running down my cheeks. My face was red as I tried desperately to fight the haze in my brain, but this Incubus was quite old and powerful, I could tell.

“It’s ok,” Dean whispered. He was looking up at me with nothing but sympathy, knowing I was going insane inside myself. “Just do it.”

He sat up straight and squared his jaw, not wanting to give the leader any kind of pleasure in his pain.

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered. I balled my fist and drew it back, shaking violently the entire time in a last ditch effort to stop myself from hurting him. The sound my fist made when it connected was sickening and I watched as Dean bit back a grunt, nearly toppling over in his chair. I may have been a woman, but I had one hell of a right hook.

“Again.”

Poor Dean endured another powerful punch, this time a small trickle of blood running down his chin as I split open his bottom lip. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to look away, not wanting to see the bruise swell up on his perfect face.

“You bastard,” Sam said, shaking his head pitifully. His wrists were red and swollen from fighting so hard against the rope.

“Say one more nasty thing and I’ll sick her on you too.” He chuckled and came to stand next to me, patting me on the top of the head. “Good girl.”

“Go to hell,” I managed to say.

“Such a mouth. My son will have to put it to good use later.” He ran his fingers over my lips and I fought the urge to bite him, although I doubt I would have had the chance.

“I swear, before this night is over, I _will_ kill you.”

“I do admire your spirit dear. You’ll give my son a strong, willful child.” He patted me again on the head. “I just hope it’s a boy.”

“I’d kill myself first,” I spat. The thought of growing a monster in my belly made me want to wretch. 

“Enough of this useless banter.” He grabbed me roughly by the arm and started to pull me towards the door. “Time to get ready.”

I could hear another string of obscenities leave Dean’s mouth and I knew he was once again fighting with all his might against the ropes that held him down. 

“We won’t let it happen!” Sam yelled with assurance before the door was slammed behind me and I could no longer see them.

I was being led down the hallway once more and with each step my resolve started to fade. Sam and Dean were bound and kept under watch and I was being forced against my will to obey every command from this Incubus. Although we usually managed to find a way out of these situations, the odds were not in our favor right now and I couldn’t conjure a decent plan in my brain among all the haze.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed into a bathroom and commanded to shower and dress. He closed the door behind me and locked it, although it wasn’t necessary because I had no desire to escape once I was given my duties. This time my shower wasn’t relaxing and with every passing moment my anxiety grew tenfold. I tried to take as long as possible, hoping a brilliant plan would come to me. All I could think about was Sam and Dean and how I wished I was back in the Impala, listening to the radio and laughing at some joke Dean made at Sam’s expense. I wanted to fall asleep next to Sam watching an old black and white movie. I wanted to be curled up in Dean’s arms, telling him how much I loved him because life, especially a hunter’s life, is just too damn short.

“Time’s up princess!” 

The banging on the door broke me from my thoughts and I swallowed hard. I reluctantly turned off the water and began drying myself off. I glanced at the dress that was hanging up for me and scrunched my nose. It was more like a slip than a dress really; black, silky, with a long slit up the side that would surely bare everything from the top of my hip down to my toes. I felt too exposed, especially since I didn’t have any under garments and I shivered as I slipped it over my head. I glanced at myself in the mirror and found myself disgusted at how good it looked on me. The dress accentuated all my curves, leaving them on display for this monster to enjoy.

I gripped the sides of the sink and took a big, cleansing breath as I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I recited a few mantras in my head, giving me strength to get through this. I would find a way out of this. I would rescue the boys or they would rescue me. I would kill every one of those Incubi with a smile on my face. I would survive this...wouldn’t I?


	3. Walking the Mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time the boys save your ass, but this time all three of you need saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of attempted rape in this chapter.

_Walking the mile, walking the mile._ It was all I could hear in my head as I was led towards a room at the end of the hall. Everything was in slow motion, except my pulse which was running rampant under my skin. My eyes were downcast like some shy little geisha girl and I could hardly breathe.

“In here, my dear.” 

I obeyed and stepped into a dimly lit bedroom, scanning desperately with my eyes for any means of escape or even a weapon. There was a king sized bed draped in black linens, two bedside tables with antique lamps, and a dresser. Nothing fancy, nothing extra. Nothing to work with.

“What have we here?” a voice spoke up, sending a jolt through my body. I hadn’t noticed him at first, he had been hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room.

“A treat, Jacob. Your first conquest _and_ she’s a hunter.”

“Is that so?”

Jacob stepped in front of me in order to allow his gaze to travel up and down my body appraisingly. I also took inventory of his features and found myself less disturbed than I thought I would be. He was a younger man with dark brown eyes that matched his hair, a chiseled face with not a hint of stubble and a lean build. He was not as imposing as his father, but I was equally terrified of his potential powers.

“Take your time with this one. She’s been quite bold with her words this evening.”

I bit the inside of my cheek as another smart ass remark came to mind, but decided against it. It may become a necessity to sweet talk my way out of this if I couldn’t find a way to overpower my attacker. Anything would be a worth a shot if it meant keeping this Don Juan out of my nether regions.

“With pleasure. Thanks, Father.”

With that, my captor was gone and I was left alone with Junior who was still standing in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

“My Father sure knows how to pick them.” He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles ever so softly. “You’re beautiful.”

I said nothing, just stared back at him. His voice didn’t quite elicit the same response in my brain as his father’s. I didn’t feel compelled to respond or make a move.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” He motioned towards the bed and my stomach churned. “Please.”

The last word of the command tugged at my chest and I shuffled over to the right side of the bed. I wasn’t consumed with the need to obey, but decided that I should play it safe for the moment until I could fully regain my will. The cloud in my mind was beginning to recede as the minutes passed by and I concluded that the longer I was away from my original captor, the more his spell was wearing off. I sincerely hoped that Jacob was not in the same league and I could somehow fake my way through this.

“It must boil your blood knowing what’s about to happen, being a hunter and all.”

I looked up at him disinterested and breathed in and out through my nose. I was not going to give him the pleasure of seeing me quiver.

“Not in the mood to chat?” He smiled mischievously and ran his hand over my collarbone. I almost wretched. “That’s ok, I’m in the mood for other activities anyway.”

He leaned down until he was inches from my face and stared purposefully into my eyes. I stiffened, waiting for the commands I knew I had to fend off.

“Lie down.”

My body felt heavy, so I did. I rested my head on the luxurious pillow beneath me and reveled in the feel of the mattress. Despite my undesirable predicament, this bed was like floating on a cloud. I mentally shook myself and concentrated on the task at hand.

Jacob gleamed with pride at my submission, unaware that my compliance was merely an act. The haze was dissipating, but I was not yet fully free from its grasp. I speculated that Jacob was being entirely too cocky for his first go around and really hadn’t mastered the art yet. I may actually have a fighting chance if I kept my wits about me. Still, it meant I would have to take a few advances from him before I recovered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as he climbed onto the bed and hovered above me. His breath was warm against my cheek as he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on my neck, perhaps testing the waters. I didn’t flinch but I couldn’t help the goosebumps on my arms. He seemed satisfied enough that I hadn’t turned away and caressed my face.

“Good girl,” he purred, almost exactly like his father. 

I closed my eyes as he ran his hand down the length of my arm, then back up my body to the curve of my breast. He paused there to give it a gentle squeeze. I gritted my teeth so hard that my jaw began to ache. I so badly wanted to slap his hand away and bust his nose open with my forehead, but I resisted. It would only stun him and not give me enough time to scurry away.

“Kiss me,” he commanded.

I sure as hell didn’t want to or _need_ to for that matter, which gave me a sense of relief as I realized I was completely in my right mind. A plan quickly came to me and I prayed it would work.

I reached up and wrapped both hands into his hair, bringing his lips down to mine. He groaned and closed his eyes, his teenaged Incubus hormones obviously being of the same nature as any human’s. I reluctantly opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and pulled him even closer. I felt dirtier than the time I was completely covered in vampire blood after a killing rampage through an entire nest several months ago. It had been in my hair, under my fingernails and even up my nose and yet I still felt like no scalding hot shower in the world could wash away the disgust I felt in this moment.

Once I was sure he was sufficiently lost in the moment I slowly reached over to the lamp on the closest bedside table. In one swift movement I brought it down onto the side of his head. The loud crack it made when it connected mixed with his pained scream, but I quickly decked him with a left hook to silence his cry. 

“You bit--” but his insult was cut short as I ripped the cord from the wall, straddled his back and looped the cord around his neck.

I locked my thighs around his frame and pulled with all my strength, knowing if I let up even a little bit, I would be done for. He fought against me, coughing and spitting, clawing at my hands wildly. He even broke my skin a few times but I just gritted my teeth and pulled tighter. Images of him on top of me, tearing at my clothes, taking what I was not willing to give fueled my anger. 

“You sonofabitch,” I growled lowly, not wanting to draw attention. “Your ass is mine now.”

As I felt his body start to go limp I took the opportunity to stand, planting one foot on the mattress and the other on his back. Remembering some of Sam’s research, it dawned on me how pliable an Incubus’s skin was, which made for an easy decapitation or stab into the chest cavity. In one last, adrenaline fueled, furious tug his head separated from his body and rolled onto the floor. I nearly toppled over myself, but sank to my knees on the bed before I could hit the floor.

My breath was ragged as I fought to come down from the adrenaline high. It never ceased to amaze me how the threat to the Winchesters’ life always gave me a super human strength that frightened even me. The reality of being raped by a monster was certain to drive me into insanity, but the thought of either Sam or Dean facing certain death at the hands of those hungry little bastards was incomprehensible. My body and mind would recover, but my heart could never be healed if they were no longer around.

With that chilling thought I leapt to my feet and headed over to the door. I carefully cracked it open and peered out into the hallway to find it pleasantly deserted. My commotion inside must have gone unnoticed. I stepped out and closed the door gently behind me before silently creeping down the hall, thankful for my bare feet. I headed for the bathroom first, my thoughts on a weapon before I made my daring rescue attempt.

I would have much prefered a suitable blade, wooden stake or even a harsh chemical cleaner to squirt in their eyes, but I had to settle for the shower curtain rod. It came down easily and was pretty sturdy so I could always bash some skulls in or jam it into their hearts. Either way, I was getting my boys free.

My pulse was racing again, even faster than before as I made my way down the familiar hallway towards the room Sam and Dean were being held captive. My ears were on high alert in case anyone decided to surprise me. I also noticed that I could no longer hear Dean’s incessant cursing or Sam’s struggling. I only hoped it meant that they had given up the fight momentarily and not a much worse fate.

The door to the room was still open halfway and I made a considerable effort not to burst in. I had to be quiet, calculated, and quick if this was going to work. I peeked through the crack in the door to find Sam stiff in his chair and the female Succubus standing behind him, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes were tightly shut and I could tell he was mentally fighting her off. Another detail that sent a flutter through my heart was that Dean was nowhere to be found. I closed my eyes and took a second to calm my nerves. He was still alive. He had to be!

With the prowess of a lion - a very pissed off, “you fucked with my pack” kind of lion - I slipped into the room. The door made a very distinct creak but just as the female turned to look in my direction I reared back and struck her with the rod. Sam’s eyes snapped open when he heard the crack of her skull and lowered his own head in an attempt to dodge any miscalculated punches or swings from my weapon.

I stepped around him to hover over the bewildered demon who was now on her back, trying to focus her eyes. Before she could make any sound that would draw attention I plunged the rod into her chest with as much force as I could muster. She did let out a small yelp, but I couldn’t be bothered to check the hallway for any sign of retaliation. I took a mild amount of pleasure watching her bleed out onto the perfect hardwood floor.

“Jesus, are you ok?” Sam asked frantically. I found it amusing that he was asking me considering he was still tied to a chair. 

“I’m fine, Sam.” I knelt down behind him and quickly went to work on the ropes. “Where’s Dean?”

“They took him,” he ground out, obviously pissed that he was helpless to stop it. “Something about ‘dinner time’ for the kids.”

“Shit,” I hissed. “We need to move.”

I finally managed to free Sam after a minute or so, but that was a minute too long for my liking. Every second counted now that Dean was on the menu. Sam scrambled to his feet and pulled me into an embrace despite our time crunch. He was still my big protector, no matter the time and place.

“Don’t worry. My virtue is still intact,” I half joked, although I knew that he needed the assurance. “Let’s go.”

We peered into each room as we passed by, but I was almost positive that Dean was being “served” downstairs. As creepy and deranged as these monsters were, they seemed to hold family traditions in high regard and I could only guess that dinner would be properly served at the dining room table. I shuddered at the thought of those tiny, hungry faces just licking their lips at the Thanksgiving sized meal being laid before them. I’m sure Sam was having the same thoughts because I could hear his breath becoming quicker as it slipped in and out of his nose.

Before long we were creeping down the staircase, listening to the murmur of voices below us - children’s voices. To our right was a threshold that led to the dining room which was illuminated with a beautiful chandelier. We ducked into the darkened living room to our left and silently peeked around the corner to observe. I could see the head of the table where a chair sat unoccupied, most likely for the father of the group. There were no plates, just goblets filled with water and crisp white napkins. A few of the children’s heads were also in my view, but I speculated there were at least eight more sitting just beyond my line of sight.

“Do you see Dean?” I whispered.

“No. Maybe he’s--”

We may not have been able to see him, but at that moment we heard his pained cry and I nearly leapt out of my skin. Sam steadied me with a hand on my shoulder, reading my body language. I tensed and gripped his hand, forcing myself to act professionally and not blow the entire rescue mission by going in half cocked.

Then, Dean was slammed down onto the dining room table and I could see the top of his head down to his shoulders. He was struggling with someone, but I couldn’t tell who it was just yet. He was cursing and making smart ass comments, just like he always did when faced with danger.

“What do we do?!” I asked frantically, looking up at Sam. He seemed to be thinking, eyes dashing this way and that.

“Kitchen,” he stated firmly.

“Kitchen?!”

“We need weapons,” he explained while pulling me to my feet.

I didn’t like the idea of Dean leaving my sight because at least I could be sure he wasn’t to the point of no return just yet. Still, I followed Sam through the dark towards the kitchen which was thankfully deserted. A swinging door stood between the kitchen and the dining room, which I decided to guard while Sam raided the drawers for suitable weapons. I pressed my ear to the door and heard a male voice, most likely the second Incubus that had been guarding the boys upstairs.

“Don’t move, you hunter scum.”

The sounds of Dean’s struggle ceased and I knew that he had fallen under the spell, lying helpless on the table while everyone drooled around him.

“Just don’t eat my face. It’s way too pretty. You can start with kissing my ass!” 

I spun around to find out where Sam was in his search. He was holding a large carving knife and fork set, an aluminum meat tenderizer, a book of matches and a small fire extinguisher. I raised an eyebrow at the last item, which he must have caught.

“Trust me,” he said, handing me the knife. He tucked the tenderizer into the back of his jeans, pocketed the matches since I didn’t have any pockets to speak of, and gripped the fork in one hand. “When I say so, run in and take out anything in your way. I’ll grab Dean.”

I nodded and readied myself, knife raised in front of me and mind cleared of everything other than my objective. I had to remember that these children were not human and would grow up to become the same predatory creatures that kidnapped and raped women so their species could live on. They had no mercy and therefore neither should I. I heard Sam messing with the fire extinguisher next to me and instantly knew his plan. He would provide an element of surprise and cover for me while I went to work.

Time seemed to slow down as I anxiously awaited Sam’s signal. I could hear my breath, shallow and low against the wild beating of my heart. This always happened when I was about to go into something big. It was my way of focusing because I could play out my moves in my mind before I took action. Everything else around me seemed to fade into the background and all I could see was my target. 

“Now!” Sam’s command broke into my concentration and I instantly sprung into action.

As he shouted, he kicked open the swinging door and let out a long stream from the fire extinguisher while I simultaneously rushed to the nearest body. It was a young boy who had leapt from his chair and turned just in time to meet my knife in his chest. He screamed, more in surprise than anything else, and crumbled to the floor. I ducked down, trying to avoid the spray and advanced to the next child before she could run away.

The initial shock had worn off quickly and many of the Incubi were on their feet, scrambling in all directions. Sam threw the fire extinguisher down and grabbed the nearest one, plunging the carving fork into its forehead without a second’s hesitation. It was a feat he would have cringed at only a few short years ago, but now his sympathies had changed. I knew that it bothered him to an extent, but was glad that he didn’t dwell on the hazards of the job for too long.

“Sam!” I screamed as the fully grown adult charged towards him, murder intent in his eyes. I was currently holding another little girl, who was stronger than I had imagined, in a headlock so I was unable to come to his aid.

A scuffle broke out between the two and Sam’s weapon was knocked to the ground. Punches were thrown, blood was spilled and several items were shattered as they slammed into them. I could also hear Dean crying out for his brother, frustrated that he was still unable to move. 

Once I was done slitting the throat of the little Succubus who had fought me tooth and nail, I ran towards the fight but hadn’t anticipated the tiny hand that reached out from under the table and grabbed my ankle. I fell face first to the ground but turned my head quickly so my cheek would catch the brunt of the fall instead of breaking my nose. The knife slipped from my hands as pain rippled through my wrists which I had used to catch myself at the last second. I was stunned for a few seconds but frantically started kicking at my assailant when I felt a tiny set of teeth bite into my left foot. I was able to connect with flesh and by the sounds of the yelp it was a vital body part. I scrambled to pick up the knife and turned back towards the table, but the little chicken shit had darted off.

I glanced back over to where Sam was now against the wall, fighting to breathe as the Incubus squeezed his neck with both hands. I sprang to my feet and ran full speed until I was close enough to bury the blade deep into the demon’s back. He screamed and released his grip on Sam, who doubled over in coughing fits trying to regain his oxygen. I stumbled back and watched the Incubus flail around, trying to reach the blade without success.

“You bitch! You whore!” he yelled, turning on me. “I’ll kill you!”

I just smiled and gave him the finger as I watched the towering shadow of my big protector appear behind him, the meat tenderizer high above his head. He swung down and cracked his skull nearly in two with the force behind it. A spray of blood decorated Sam’s shirt as the monster fell to the ground and I saw the sizeable crater in his head. What would make a normal person squeamish, brought me great satisfaction.

I looked up at Sam, ready to praise him for saving my ass when the lines of his forehead grew more intense. His eyes shifted to something just behind me and I could tell my luck was about to change. I frowned and opened my mouth to question but was silenced by the arm around my neck and waist. I gasped as I smelled the familiar scent of Mr. Suave himself.

“Don’t be a hero behemoth,” he growled. “I’ll snap her pretty little neck before you even _think_ about moving.”

I could see Sam’s jaw working as he considered the probability of his threat, but conceded and dropped the weapon to the floor.

“Good dog.” He sneered and tightened his grip on my neck causing me to inhale sharply. “You killed Jacob, bitch.”

“Killed a bunch of your little rugrats too,” I managed to spit out. It probably wasn’t the smartest move to antagonize him, but I had to rely on his anger overtaking his better judgement. Perhaps he would make a mistake.

“For that, your suffering will be tenfold.” 

Without warning, he picked me up off the ground and carried me over to the dining room table. He slammed me face down so I was bent over the table, cheek pressed firmly to the cherry wood finish. I was so stunned by the entire event that I didn’t even notice Dean no longer occupied that space.

“Don’t,” he warned as Sam took a step forward. He must have made the mistake of catching his eye because he stopped advancing immediately. “You can watch from there.”

“Keep your filthy hands off her!”

I started to squirm as I felt one hand gripping the back of my neck to hold me down and the other squeezing my hip roughly. I could also feel the growing bulge in his pants as he pressed against me and I began to panic again. I had barely escaped the last attempted assault due to an inexperienced stroke of luck, but this Incubus had proven his ability to overpower me. What made my blood turn to ice was the fact that the sick bastard was going to make Sam watch. I looked into Sam’s eyes and almost broke down from the overwhelming amount of anguish in them.

“I hope you like it rough, sweetheart.” 

I closed my eyes and prepared myself the best I could, holding my breath and silently praying to whoever was listening. I got the answer I was looking for.

“I hope you do, too,” Dean’s seething voice came from behind us. 

The distinct sound of a blade cutting through flesh and bone was like music to my ears. The weight of the Incubus was lifted off me as Dean undoubtedly tossed him aside like the garbage he was. I cried out in relief but remained trembling in my spot, unsure if my legs would work just yet.

I felt Dean’s hands on my arms, pulling me up slowly and before I knew it I was being pulled close to his warm body. I eagerly buried my face into his chest and inhaled deeply. His one hand snaked around my back, holding me in place while the other gripped my hair lightly. He was shaking and I nearly teared up at the emotion he was showing on full display. After what seemed like minutes, he pulled back and cupped my face in his hands.

“Are you hurt? Were you--”

“No,” I cut him off, not wanting to hear him say it. “I’m ok, Dean. I promise.”

“Sam?” he asked, still not breaking eye contact with me.

“I’m alright. Wouldn’t have been if she hadn’t saved my ass.” I could hear the humor in his voice and chuckled.

“That’s my girl,” Dean said softly, giving me a half smile. The phrase sent a wave of chills down my spine, but I dismissed it when Sam cleared his throat from across the room.

“We still need to take care of the rest of them.” He was waving the matchbook in his hand suggestively.

“Right,” I said, stepping away from Dean. “Let’s end this.”


	4. Madly in Love or Just Mad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of your ordeal, you pass out in your bed curled around Dean. Will Dean Winchester finally admit his feelings or push you away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone that left comments or kudos for this story. I wanted to post the last chapter before I went on vacation. It's short and sweet, with some fluff and minor smut.

The sun was already rising by the time we managed to make it back to the motel. Our bodies were filthy from all the sweat, dirt, and blood we had gathered during our adventure. My throat also stung from the smoke I had inadvertently inhaled as we set the house on fire, burning the remaining Incubi inside. I could still hear their terrified screams; screams of monstrous children.

Dean and Sam retreated to their room to fight over the bathroom while I grudgingly showered for the third time that day in my own room. This time I was too exhausted to even attempt a thorough cleaning and simply rinsed off the debris in under ten minutes. I did however brush both my teeth and tongue quite rigorously in order to rid my mouth of Jacob’s taste. By the time I collapsed onto the bed, all of my energy had been completely sucked out of me. I barely even registered the sound of the adjoining door opening and closing.

I opened one eye and caught Dean’s silhouette coming towards me. I wanted to say something, but the task of forming words from my tired brain seemed daunting and I simply murmured an incoherent greeting. He didn’t respond, but instead crawled in next to me to lie on his back. He pulled me close so I could curl up beside him and guided my head to rest on his chest. The feel of his arms around me was like a warm blanket and I inhaled his freshly clean scent just to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating. Before I could question my sanity, everything faded to black as sleep overcame me.

My dreams were mostly pleasant, although I couldn’t really recall the details. All I knew was that I slept hard because when I did come to I realized with a bit of horror that some drool had made its way onto Dean’s shirt. I slowly lifted my head, trying not to make too much of a ruckus and peered up at his face. I froze when his green eyes locked onto mine.

“You snore too,” he teased with a cocked eyebrow.

“Sorry,” I muttered sheepishly, wiping the corner of my mouth. “Did I keep you up?”

“Nah, it was cute. Not like Paul Bunyan over there sawing some wood.” He inclined his head towards the wall separating us and his brother. “Best sleep I’ve had in a while actually.”

“Why _did_ you sleep here?” I bit my bottom lip, hoping I wasn’t pushing my luck. 

“Complaining already, sweetheart?” He smirked, giving my arm a little squeeze. “And here I thought you were madly in love with me.”

“I never said madly,” I argued. “Most of the time you just make me plain mad.”

“You could never stay mad at me, baby.” Then, he delivered the ultimate weapon; his confident, thousand watt smile. I believe the phrase ‘melting my loins into butter’ came to mind.

“Sweetheart? Baby?” I sat up, breaking the spell he currently had me under and scooted a few inches out of his reach. “I thought I was ‘bitch’ not twelve hours ago.”

“You know I didn’t mean that.” He reached across and grabbed my hand, apparently not comfortable with the fact that I had put some space between us. “I was just so damn frustrated. I’m not really good at this,” he emphasized.

“ _This_?”

“Relationship stuff.” He sighed, running his thumb over my knuckles. “I didn’t know what to do.”

“You practically paraded women in front of me like a damn Thanksgiving processional.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Not really the way to nurture a relationship.”

“Well you never said anything. I wasn’t sure if you even gave a damn.” His voice started to lower as the agitation started to kick in.

“You never made a move! You’re Dean freakin’ Winchester for God’s sake! When have you ever hesitated?”

“When it could get you killed!” Dean’s outburst sent me instinctively jolting back, my eyes wide.

“Get me killed? What are you talking about?”

Dean sat up now, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. He seemed to be mulling something over in his head and I allowed him the time to get his thoughts together. He looked so vulnerable in this moment and I yearned to touch him, comfort him, forget what we were even arguing about.

“Love is a liability.” He swallowed hard, turning to look at me. “I was half hoping you’d get tired of my shit and just take off, get the hell away from us. There will always be someone or some _thing_ out there ready to use my weaknesses against me. I feel like, if I say it out loud, you’ll never be safe. I damn near lost you last night and I can’t handle that. What if I can’t protect you? What if I’m too late next time?”

“Dean,” I sighed, bringing my hand to his chest. “The harsh truth is, whether you love me or not, there’s no guarantee I won’t die tomorrow. Could be a car accident, an angry ghost or a demon with a vendetta against you. That’s just the hand we were dealt.” I paused long enough to lean in and smirk at him. “Besides, I believe it was I who saved both yours and Sam’s ass last night.”

“I think you’re forgetting one small detail. That piece of shit had you bent over the dining room table. If I hadn’t --”

“Details, schmetails,” I joked lightly, waving him off. “Bottom line is, I take a risk every morning I wake up and step outside. I’m a hunter.”

“You could still get out.” 

“Like hell I could. You think I could go on with my life, gardening and having dinner parties, gossiping with my nosey neighbors while the rest of the world was going down in flames? I save people, I make a difference. I’m with you guys until the end.”

“The end…” Dean stated ominously, shaking his head. “Could be closer than you think.”

I leaned in and grasped Dean’s shirt with both hands, my own mouth inches from his perfect lips. Enough of this bullshit, guilt trip.

“Then let’s not waste anymore time.”

Our lips crashed together and for those few feverish and blissful moments, everything was right with the world. I had imagined this moment for so long and it was even more erotic than I could ever have hoped for. He took the same care with his kisses that he did with cleaning his weapons and tinkering with the Impala. It was methodical, thorough and attentive in every way possible. From the way he caressed my cheek, to the light nibbling on my bottom lip, to the mind blowing expertise of his tongue in every crevice. It left me breathless and shaking when we finally parted.

He whispered my name and leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes hooded. I smiled at the emotion behind it, knowing that he was sharing something with me that he rarely let out.

“I’ve wanted to do that for too damn long,” he responded, running his hands appreciatively through my hair.

“Is that all you’ve been wanting to do?” I teased, drawing my bottom lip between my teeth. 

“Baby, you have no idea the things I’ve thought of doing to you.” He pulled me closer so I was flush against his body. “In this bed. In the shower.” He started trailing kisses down my neck and I sucked in a breath. “In the back of Baby.”

I gripped the back of his neck, digging my nails in slightly as each kiss set fire to my skin. Then, I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “You can have me any way you want, Dean.”

All I could register was the low rumble in his throat as he deftly grabbed my legs and pulled them out from under me so I was now lying on my back, Dean hovering above. He looked down at me with a mixture of adoration and lust that matched my own and proceeded to rid himself of his t-shirt. The first glimpse of his toned muscles sent a visible shudder throughout my body and like a moth to a flame, my hands glided over his perfect chest and stomach.

He let me explore momentarily before leaning down to attack my lips again with a renewed fervor. I moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips into mine, his erection already starting to press hard against the fabric that separated us. I wanted that barrier gone as soon as possible, to connect with Dean in the most intimate way.

Our minds must have been in sync because the rest of our clothes were disposed of in a matter of minutes. The feeling of his naked body pressed completely against my own was the most intoxicating thing I’d ever experienced. Our hands explored every smooth surface and rounded curve until we had detailed coordinates saved for later. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that we would take our time the second go around, but right now all we wanted was to feel that connection we so desperately needed. There had been plenty of times where we came damn close to losing each other, but this time was different now that all of our cards had been laid out on the table. 

“Put your ankles on my shoulders,” he commanded roughly. His voice had grown so gruff that I almost came undone right then. 

I obliged and closed my eyes in anticipation as he caressed my leg with one hand and guided himself with the other. 

“Look at me, baby.” He was watching me with piqued interest and I blushed. I actually freaking _blushed_. “We’re taking this ride together.”

I locked my eyes onto those gorgeous green orbs and nodded vigorously as he slipped inside me with one powerful thrust. The sounds we both made surely had poor Sammy burying his head into the pillows a little deeper next door. The feeling was exquisite as my body molded to him like a glove and my back lifted off the bed to rock against him. I tried to maintain eye contact but I succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure a few times and had no choice but to throw my head back and grip the sheets at my sides. 

His name came screaming from my lips with a mixture of babble that even I couldn’t decipher. I was so completely lost in his scent, the sound of his primal grunting, and the feel of him pumping and hitting the exact right spot was too much on my senses. When the pleasure became too much I would back away slightly and he would mercifully slow down, kissing the inside of my ankles. Then, when my impatience caught up to me I would reach up to rake my nails over his chest to egg him on again.

“I’m close,” I whimpered moments later, gripping the pillow. “Dean, please, I can’t.” 

I nearly cried when he gripped my hips tightly and pounded into me so hard that I thought I may pass out. Everything started to go blurry and every muscle in my body tensed when my orgasm finally hit. I gasped and drew my thighs tight around Dean’s waist, which only served to bring him over the edge. I finished riding my wave just as he collapsed on top of me, burying his face into my neck with a contented sigh.

We didn’t say anything for a long time, just reveled in the aftermath, listening to the sounds of our labored breathing slowly dissipate. He had shifted slightly so his full weight was no longer on me, but was still nestled comfortably in between my legs. My head was literally empty; all I could register was Dean. Here. Bed. 

“So…” Dean finally lifted his head with a smirk, a devilish look in his eye. “Shower?”


End file.
